With a tower or a vessel such as an atmospheric distillation device of a petroleum refining apparatus and a main distillation tower of a reduced-pressure distillation apparatus, in a case where one portion of a shell plate is reduced due to corrosion as a result of long-term use, there is a need for replacement and repair.
In a case where a shell plate of a tower or a vessel having large size such as the main distillation tower is replaced, there is a method of entirely taking away the tower or the vessel collectively or separately with using a large-sized crane, and entirely replacing the tower or the vessel with a new one.
There is also a method of replacing only a corroded cylindrical shell plate portion of the shell plate. With this method, for example, in a case where the cylindrical shell plate portion to be replaced is an intermediate portion of the shell plate, an upper shell is taken away with using the large-sized crane and then the cylindrical shell plate portion to be replaced is integrally taken away, a new integral cylindrical shell plate portion is attached, and then the taken upper shell is restored.
There is also a stainless plate lining method of adhering, for example, a stainless steel thin plate of 2 to 3 mm to the entire circumference of an inner surface in a corroded and reduced portion of the shell plate by welding.
There is also a metal spraying method of spraying melted anti-corrosion metal particles such as HASTELLOY and INCONEL to the inner surface in the corroded and reduced portion of the shell plate so as to form a porous anti-corrosion film.